The Mount Quena Reports
by Mr. M.Mars
Summary: These documents are confidential and should not be viewed by anyone unless they have obtained permission from Team Rocket's Board of Directors.


The following reports were recorded during the events of Operation: Quena, a top secret operation involving the apprehension of the powerful Pokémon. The following files are confidential and as such should remain unobtainable by anyone who has not been granted permission to view them by Team Rocket's board of directors.

If anyone is found to have read these files without being granted permission from the board of directors, they will be terminated.

Continue reading at your own risk.

The Mount Quena Reports

7/12/20XX: 1400 Hours

A Team Rocket satellite reported a strange finding atop of Mount Quena in Johto. Upon further examination, the finding proved to be Mewtwo, the very same Mewtwo that escaped from Team Rocket a year prior.

7/12/20XX: 1600 Hours

Giovanni ordered an emergency meeting with all of the Team Rocket board members, concerning the rediscovery of Mewtwo.

7/12/20XX: 2000 Hours

Operation: Quena enters the first stages of planning, while Mewtwo remains under constant surveillance

7/28/20XX: 1000 Hours

Officer 009 boards a private jet to the Johto region, where she goes under her assumed name of "Domino".

7/28/20XX: 1500 Hours

Officer 009 is picked up by Cullen Calix, a university professor with a major in medicine, and a minor in Pokémon research. He had been told that Officer 009 was a research student, and would be traveling with him to aid him in his search for Purity Springs on Mount Quena. The two then proceed towards Purity Canyon.

7/29/20XX: 1900 Hours

Officer 009 and Calix arrive at the Purity Canyon bus station, where by chance they coincidentally arrive at the same time Agents Jessie and James were making an attempt to steal an unspecified Pokémon.

7/29/20XX: 2000 Hours

Officer 009 discovers the location of Mewtwo via thermal goggles. Mewtwo is also accompanied by fellow Pokémon clones. After hearing this, Giovanni gave the go-ahead to begin the operation. 009 then reveals her affiliation with Team Rocket, and in turn destroys Agent Jessie and James' hot air balloon.

7/30/20XX: 100 Hours

Domino boards Giovanni's heli-plane, and Team Rocket's combat squad arrives to assist in the upcoming operation.

7/30/20XX: 500 Hours

A group of cloned Pokémon begin their approach towards Team Rocket's airships, presumably in an attempt to stop the operation. Upon further investigation, it is revealed that a Pikachu and Meowth that were amongst the group were indeed not clones, but real Pokémon.

7/30/20XX: 600 Hours

Giovanni's hele-plane uses its stun ray on the group of Pokémon before dropping Poké Balls onto the clones, capturing them. However, four unspecified Pokémon became problematic in obtaining. When they were about to be stunned, Mewtwo finally came out of hiding, and showed himself, also freeing the previously captured cloned Pokémon.

Giovanni then sent out two robotic drones named Alpha and Beta. The drones then tried to use a force field to encase Mewtwo, the attempt proved to be futile. Seeing this, Giovanni then targeted a small island in the middle of Mount Quena, holding the Pokémon there hostage in turn for Mewtwo's cooperation.

7/30/20XX: 700 Hours

009 leads the Team Rocket Combat Squad through the island, and finds that the clone Pokémon have offspring as well. However, after finding an infant Nidoqueen, it is discovered that in the instance of an evolved clone reproducing, their offspring retain the exact same form as their parent.

Mewtwo arrives shortly after this and attempts to fend off Team Rocket's forces. However, Giovanni holds the well being of the clone Pokémon at ransom for Mewtwo's cooperation. After negotiating, Mewtwo finally complies and enters the stasis field created by the Alpha and Beta drones.

Mewtwo tries to resist the stasis field, and in turn is forced to endure a large amount of pain until he submits to Giovanni's will.

7/30/20XX: 800 Hours

Team Rocket begins construction on the inside of the island, planning on creating a new cloning laboratory there. It seems that a large majority of the inside of the island had already been renovated to an extent, even having surveillance cameras. This shows that Mewtwo has an understanding of technology.

7/30/20XX: 1000 Hours

Mewtwo begins to show that he is reaching his physical limit, but shows no signs of losing will. Giovanni fears that this could result in Mewtwo's demise.

7/30/20XX: 1100 Hours

A swarm of bug Pokémon overtake the island, causing a Rocket grunt to drop a blowtorch into the boilers, in turn destroying much of the laboratory.

This incident causes a prison break of the apprehended cloned Pokémon, and in turn they destroy the Alpha drone, freeing Mewtwo.

Giovanni, Domino, as well as the rest of Team Rocket's Combat Squad confront Mewtwo. However, his clone Pokémon hold them off while Mewtwo is carried away.

7/30/20XX: 1200 Hours

A bright light is reported to be seen coming from the inside of the island. After that, all forms of communication go dead, and no more reports are sent back to Team Rocket Headquarters.

7/30/20XX: 2000 Horus

All of Team Rocket's forces in Mount Quena begin returning back to Kanto.

7/31/20XX: 300 Hours

Giovanni, 009, as well as the rest of Team Rocket's Combat Squad arrive at Team Rocket Headquarters, yet they have no recollection of the events that had just unfolded.

7/31/20XX: 800 Hours

Debriefing takes place.

Giovanni as well as 009 are informed of the actual events that had just occurred. The Combat Squad on the other hand, was told that they were taking part in an experiment involving memory wiping technology, and their participation was very appreciated.

Ending notes: Since the Mount Quena incident, Mewtwo's whereabouts, as well as the location of the other cloned Pokémon remain a complete mystery.

* * *

0100100001100101001000000111 0011011001010110000101110010 0110001101101000011001010111 0011001000000110011001101111 0111001000100000011010000110 1001011100110010000001110010 0110010101100001011011000010 0000011100110110010101101100 01100110


End file.
